futurnafandomcom-20200213-history
Knight
Overview Knights are masters of weapons, shielding and hand-to-hand combat. They have greater brute strength than other vocations and are able to carry more equipment and items at any given level. As a result of their focus on physical skills, knights are severely lacking in magical abilities. Benefits * Fastest advancement in Melee skills * Fast advancement in Shielding skill * Largest Capacity * Largest amount of Hitpoints * Fastest Hitpoint regeneration Drawbacks * Can learn very few spells. * Slowest mana regeneration. * Slowest advancement in magic level. * Cannot make any runes. * Cannot use many different kinds of runes. * Smallest amount of maximum mana. * Low damage magic attacks. * Slow healing on very high levels. Gains and Regeneration Gains by level With each level, every player receives an increase in Capacity, Maximum Hitpoints, and Maximum Mana. With each level, a knight will gain: * 25 oz of Capacity * 15 Hitpoints * 5 Mana Regeneration As time passes, every player will regenerate lost Hitpoints and Mana, as long as they have eaten recently (see page on Regeneration for more information). A Knight will regenerate: * 1 Hitpoint every 6 seconds * 2 Mana every 6 seconds An Elite Knight will regenerate: * 1 Hitpoint every 4''' seconds * 2 Mana every 6 seconds Promotion When a knight reaches level 20, they can purchase a Promotion and become an Elite Knight, with certain benefits. See the page on Promotion for more information. Tips and Tricks All vocations should use their strengths to their own benefit. For example, it would be useless for a knight to try and make money selling runes. Instead, use the unique aspects of the vocation to your advantage. Making Money * '''Block for other players, especially Druids and Sorcerers. You can either split the loot, or just charge a specific amount of money based upon your skills and the time you spend blocking for the other player. * Pick up loot from the ground. Many times a Mage will continue hunting when they have no more capacity to carry loot. They will then either throw it on the ground, or leave it in the creature. If you find a cave with a lot of corpses or items on the ground, start picking up every sellable item you can carry. (do this only in non-pvp worlds otherwise you can get hunted). Gaining Experience * Hunt alone. Knights generally gain the most experience by hunting alone, since mages and paladins usually do more damage with their runes. * Hunt with plenty of Health Potions. This is generally in-expensive and will save your life, recommended 1 bp for each 10 lvls (for example, a lvl 33 knight should carry 3 bps of health potions). * Hunt creatures that do not run away in low health. This will help to advance your Shielding skill while gaining some Experience and Melee skills. * When hunting stronger creatures, hunt creatures that DO run away in low health. This will give you more time to kill them when they are not attacking you. Trap them in a corner so that they do not lure you into a dangerous situation. *'Use shared Exp.' Block in a team with shared xp, you will get the same amount of Exp and dont have to use many Health Potions. Advancing Your Skills Melee * Use Balanced Fighting. Using Balanced Fighting during normal hunting will allow you to advance your Melee and Shielding skills at "normal" rates. If you are not "powergaming" to gain experience quickly, then using Balanced Fighting will cause your melee and shielding skills to advance appropriately for your level and you will have "good" (not "fabulous") skills for the entire life of your character. * Use a weak weapon. As your Melee skill advances, you will kill weaker creatures very quickly. Using a weak weapon will allow you to attack a creature for a longer amount of time, therefore advancing your melee skill faster. The weakest Sword Weapon is a Knife, the weakest Club Weapon is a Crowbar and the weakest Axe Weapon is a Sickle. * Attack creatures that heal themselves or spawn other creatures. Training on a self-healing creature will allow you to train longer before killing the creature. If it heals itself fast enough, then you could train indefinitely. Another option is to train on a creature that spawns other creatures. Slimes are very common for this. Attacking and killing the spawned creatures will allow you to continue to train without killing the creature you are training on. It is better not to level immediately after coming from Rookgard. First train to at least 55/55. Then you will level up faster and easier and you won't have the need to train so urgently. Shielding * Use a one-handed weapon and a shield. While a two-handed weapon will generally cause more damage than a one-handed weapon, you will not gain shielding skills that way. * Use Balanced Fighting or Defensive Fighting. If you use Offensive Fighting, then you will kill the creatures faster, but you will take more hits and your shielding skill will not advance as quickly. Magic Level * Never have full mana. Your Magic Level is advancing when you are using mana. Every second that you have full mana, you are losing potential magic level advancement. * Spend as little time as possible in Protection Zones. You cannot use mana that you do not generate, so spend as little time as possible in situations where you do not regenerate mana. * Always eat. Make sure you have access to Food at all times. If you run out of food, then you will not be able to regenerate mana. * Carry Mana Potions. Not only is this a good idea if you get in a jam, but using Mana Potions will help you advance your Magic Level faster. Additional Information Related Pages * Vocation * Paladin * Sorcerer * Druid Pages of Particular Interest to Knights Creatures * Creatures: Full list of creatures organized by type. * Knight's Hunts: Suggested hunts for Knights of all levels and skills Hunting * Loot * Offensive Fighting * Balanced Fighting * Defensive Fighting * Melee * Shielding Vocation * Promotion Equipment * Armor * Helmets * Legs * Shields * Sword Weapons * Axe Weapons * Club Weapons